Potter and the Secret Riddle
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts just in time to have a new riddle thrown his way.


Harry Potter and the return to Hogwarts.

Chapter One, Back to the beginning

The Potter family ran yet again onto platform nine and three-quarters for if they missed the train they could not go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James pulled his sister and brother onto the train and didn't notice his parents jumping on to the back of the train as well. The three Potter children tried to look out the window to see their parents waving from the platform as they always did but they were shoved into a compartment before they reached the window.

"Lily, Albus sit down. Rose and Hugo are going to meet us here, so sit down!" the oldest said to the younger two kids who both sat. The train was now moving out of the station when two red-headed kids walked through the door of the compartment. The five children greeted one another and started talking about Hogwarts. As the candy trolley rolled past the compartment, a woman called to the children.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No thank you madam." said the first red-head." Our mother pack us with home-made goodies." She pulled out a bag of treats and the woman went on to the next compartment. They sat and talked and talked. They heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me but have you seen a snake?" a girl asked as she opened the door of the compartment.

"Snake?" Lily said looking around.

"Yes. I lost mine. If you happen to see it please scream." said the girl.

"Minerva, Minerva! There you are. Don't make me worry so much." A boy who looked about James' age, with oily black shoulder length hair walked into the cramped compartment. "You need to get in your robes….Potter!"

"Severus snake." said James with a huge grin on his face. "Who is this? Your girlfriend?" he laughed as he stood to greet his enemy.

"It's Snape, Potter. No, she's just a friend of mine."

"You have friends," says Rose Weasly

"Oh shut up Weasly! Yes I have friends"

"Friend," said Minerva with a laugh. The Potters and Weaslys laughed as Snape took Minerva's arm and dragged her out of the compartment leaving the five children laughing at the remark.

The train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmet Station and Hagried called to all the first years to come and follow him. Lily and Hugo got off the train and followed Harigred to the boats, where they would ride to Hogwarts. James, Rose, and Albus got off the train and headed to the carriages.

"I can't wait to start school," said Rose. "I hope Lily gets in Gryffindor. Hugo's a Weasly he'll be in Gryffindor for sure."

"Yeah, that's true. That girl with Snape, she didn't look like a first year to me. What do you think James?"

"I don't think so either Albus, but I bet she gets in Slytherin."

"I agree with you on the brother." They got into a carriage and rode to Hogwarts. The three took their seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the first years. Snape sat down at the Slytherin table watching and waiting for the first years.

The first years walked in with Professor McGonagall leading them down the middle aisle.

"Welcome first years. When I call your name please step forward and be seated so that I may place the sorting hat on your head. Richard P. Wadsworth," a small boy with light strawberry blonde hair walked to Professor McGonagall, and sat down.

"Hufflepuff" cried the sorting hat. Not even having to be placed far on the boy's head.

"Mary Gene," said McGonagall, the girl walked up to the chair and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw," said the hat.

"Hugo Weasly" said McGonagall. Hugo went up and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Another Weasly, how many of you are there? Gryffindor." Hugo went and sat down with his sister.

"Lily Potter" said McGonagall; Lily looked at her brother who smiled at her as she walked up.

"Gryffindor" cried the sorting hat. More and more names were called and the hat sorted each until it came down to the last student.

"Now we have one more student who arrival is unusual to Hogwarts. We have a new third year student Miss Minerva Riddle." The whole room turned as Minerva walked up to the sorting hat.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "wasn't Tom the last Riddle?" as she and Harry sat down at the head table next to Ron and Hermione.

"I thought that too. We'll have Hermione look up the riddle family." said Harry. The sorting hat was placed on the girl's head.

"Hmm, difficult where should I put you, Gryffindor or Slytherin." The sorting hat said questioning himself. "Parents were in Slytherin, but you have the courage of a Gryffindor. Where do you want to go?"

"I get a choice?" said the girl looking up at the hat.

"Yes. But if you don't know then, Gryffindor" called the sorting hat. No one applauded. Minerva walked down and sat with the Gryffindors. Everyone looked at her. Snape looked at his friend from the Slytherin table wishing she had been placed in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall then took her place at the head of the Teacher's table."I have some announcements. This year, we have five new professors. We have Mrs. Hermione Weasly, as the new Arithmancy teacher," Hermione stood up and waved at her kids.

"Next we have Mr. Draco Malfoy, as New Potions Master and Head of House for Slytherin." Draco stood and sat back down.

"Next we have Mr. Ronald Weasly as Flying instructor and Quidditch referee." He stood up and sat down.

"We also have Mrs. Ginny Potter as our new muggle studies professor, and we have Mr. Harry Potter as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and head of house for Gryffindor" Ginny and Harry both stood up and sat back down.

"No students are allowed on the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds." The students followed their house perfects to the dorms. The Gryffindor's followed the perfect through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Girls dorms are on the right boys on the left," said the perfect. Lily and Rose walked into their room to see Minerva unpacking her stuff.

They started to unpack when Lily asked, "Did you find your snake?"

"Yeah he was in my bag, thanks for asking, you're Lily, and Rose right?"

"Right, and your Minerva, I can't' believe that you are friends with Snape." said Rose.

"Well, we grew up together. He was the only nice person to me. I had to leave three years ago to visit my other family members and couldn't start at Hogwarts. He met me at Diagon Alley and accompanied me to purchase everything I needed."

"Wow, I never knew Snape was nice. Well when did you get your wand? If you didn't start Hogwarts as a first year."

"I always had one. It was weird I've had it since birth." said Minerva

"Cool. We should get some sleep, school starts early." said Lily and she turned off the lights.

In the Professor private study, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat down to talk about what they had seen and heard that night. Each had their own opinion on what happened. All Ron had to say was Bloody ell. They talked late into the night, and never went to sleep. With the help of the Marauder's Map Harry walked around the castle checking to make sure every student was in bed. When he saw a name, which he knew yet could who it was. Who ever it was, was moving closer and closer to him. Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak, and swung it over himself. He watched and waited, untill he saw, Scorpius Malfoy walking down the hall. It reminded Harry of when Draco had followed him, Ron, and Hermione to Hagrid's hut, which they all got detention for. The boy walked straight to the teacher's study, most likely to talk to his father. Before he got there Harry step out for under the cloak and asked him

"What are you doing out if bed? Students are not to walk around the school grounds at night." Scorpius told Harry that Snape was not in bed and he was coming to tell his father, Mr. Malfoy or McGonagall about it. Harry told the boy that he would take care of it. Harry then told Scorpius that he had detention for breaking the rules. The blonde headed boy, turned around and muttered.

"My father will hear about this" right as his father came out to see what was going on. Harry told him what his son said. Draco, turned and started to head down to the Slytherin Dorms. Harry watched him and walked back into the study.

The next day was the start of classes. The Gryffindor's would be with Slytheren all day. The first years had charms so Hugo and Lily waved as they walked to their class. James and Rose went to second year muggle studies. James was last to leave. He waited for Minerva so he could show her around. She came walking of the girls dorm in her new uniform and she was holding her books for the day in an old tattered bag. The two of the them walked out of the Gryffindor dorms and into the corridor where Snape was waiting for Minerva. When James and Snape met eyes each one told the other I hate you.

" Would you like me, James Potter to show you to the class room." James asked aloud so Snape could here.

" No. I'm going with Snape. The Malfoys told me to stick with him no matter where I got placed. They have been like family to me so,... We should get going Snape. If you want Potter you can come with us." Minerva said to James, who turned to leave when he looked back Snape was smirking at him, happy to have won against him for once. James knew he had to get back at him for that. At class he sat down next to his best friends, Joel, and Paul. He told them of what S did.

" We have to get him back, If he thinks he can win he might come after us." Joel said in his monotone of a voice.

" Yeah, How about a prank? We can get brother and sister to help." Paul said

" Don't forget the weaslys!" James said knowing all to well how they loathed Snape.

Minerva and Snape walked into class just before the bell rang.


End file.
